User blog:Jaadowgg/Special Chapter Review
So! First off, I'm gonna say it was awesome to read HXH again. Secondly, there will be spoilers for the chapter so if you haven't read it, yet, go check out Nonyy's blog because there's a link to it there. Now, without further ado, on with the review. After a few pages explaining what we already know about the movie, we open up with a younger Kurapika complaining about a "rule" to the Elder of his village. He says the rule is stupid and there's no rationale or reason behind it. The Elder rebukes this, by saying it's a rule and it doesn't need a reason.Kurapika doesn't like that and says he should just do what he wants. The Elder doesn't have any problems with that but says that if the rule is broken, Kurapika's family recieves the punishment. Outside, the villagers are talking about Kurapika wanting to see the "Outside world". Kurapika narrates to us that leaving the forest is the most serious crime ever and that a really bad punishment is for those that break that "rule". Though, nobody knows what the punishment is because nobody was stupid enough to leave the forest. We then meet Kurapika's best fried, Pairo. (Yes, I know his name is spelled with a "y", but I'm going by the scans here, so gimme a break.) Pairo asks Kurapika if he should just give up, but Kurapika denies it by saying hre's going to see the outside world no matter what. (Kinda reminds me of someone, but I just can't place who.) Kurapika asks Pairo if he wants to see the outside world and Pairo explains that his eyes and legs aren't very good and he doesn't want to cause any trouble for his family. Kurapika wonders why the rule exists and says that the Elder is just "looking down on kids" because if you aren't an adult, you can't take the test that allows you free passage to the outside world. Kurapika also complains that the Elder won't teach him the language, either. He notices Pairo staring at him and Pairo asks if Kurapika's eyes are scarlet, to which Kurapika replies "Well, duh!" (Alright, he didn't exactly say that, but that's what he meant, I'm sure.) It's because he was excited that his eyes turned scarlet. Pairo explains that people form the outside world, like a few people that entered the clan that came from the outside world, their eyes don't turn scarlet. He also says thathe asked his father why the rule existed and he siad that the outside world people descriminate and treat others who are different badly. That's why only those that can keep the Kurta (What? I'm using how it's supposed to be spelled? So? It's not like it's a big deal or anything.) Clan's secret are allowed to leave. Kurapika runs off. Kurapika narrates that the 128 people in the clan was the whole world to him until he met someone named Sheila a year ago. Sheila is badly injured and she needs some water. However, Kurapika and Pairo don't understand her because she's using the outside language. However, being the smart boys that they are, they quickly deduce that she needs something to drink and go to get water from a river. Sheila's revived and offers them a book as thanks. They're reluctant to take it, as they know if they get caught, they'll be punished. Sheila asks where he water is but the boys don't understand. Kurapika then goes to get his fathers dictionary. (Must be an Outside to Kurta Dictionary. I need to get me one of those, too.) Kurapika narrates that they used the dictionary to communicate with Sheila and they talked until her leg healed completely, because she was a clutz and kept falling down whenever she got better. They let her stay in a cave (An excellent choice of house, I might add.) and gave her food and she taught them about the outside world. He tells us that the book was about a Hunter and that it was a factor in Sheila's choice to become a Hunter, as well. The boys hid it in a place only they knew about and read it with the dictionary every day. One day, they found a note wirtten by Sheila telling them thanks and she hopes to meet them in the outside world. By that time, they were able to read her note without the dictionary. Pairo says it must've been too hard to say goodbye in person. Kurapika narrates that they read the bok every day afterwards. We see Kurapika yelling at the Elder, asking him where he hid the book. The Elder feigns ignorance as to the location and Kurapika demands it back. The Elder says "When you're an adult" and Kurapika asks why he can't have it now. The Elder says that reading the book has caused Kurapika to have some fantasies aboutthe outside world. Kurapika deduces that the Elder read the book and asks how it was. The Elder admits it was a good book and that his heart was pounding, even at his age. However, it's jsut a "fabrication". Kurapika counters that the fact that the "fabrication" gave him a dream of going to the outside world was "reality". The Elder says that reality is the problem. Kurapika says that the Elder read about D Hunter from the book and gives characteristics of D Hunter's personality. He then asks the Elder how reality can lose to stories like that. He asks to take the test and says that if he fails, he won't ask to go to the outside world anymore. The Elder agrees. So Kurapika gets to studying and we meet his parents. His dad says Kurapika'll be taking the test next week and his mom wonders where he got his hotheaded personality and hopes Kurapika passes. Dad is confused and Mom explains that she agrees with everything Kurapika was saying: How everything is restrictive. She says that they haven't been hunted for their eyes in over 100 years and Dad counters it's because they kept moving periodically. However, Mom counters the counter by saying that the times have changed (Equal rights for everybody! Hooray!), that the stories about them being "agents of the devil" are old wive's tales and that only the elderly are still afraid of the outside world. She also says that cell phones are what bothers her because only the Elder can have one and nobody else can. She states her hope that he can change how the village thinks and that's why she supports him. Dad states his worry and Mom jumps in and question his faith in his son. Dad exlains that it was the outsideworld that worried him and that Kurapika would be fine. Mom says that he's just like the Elder because he's too fearful of the predjudice and descrimination. Dad counters that she doesn't know the outside world and she counters the counter by saying "Well, duh!" because she's neverbeen to the outside world. Kurapika promptly tells them to shut their yaps because he can't concentrate. Finally, the day of the test comes and the Elder says that there are three tests that he must pass in order to qualify. The first is the "Language Test" because they have to be able to know the common language to go to the outside world. Glasses guy says that Kurapika must get a score of 90 in order to pass and that he had 90 minutes. 3 minutes later, Kurapika says he's done. He gets a perfect score and also points out a couple errors on the exam. Glasses guy tells the Elder that some expressions used were a bit odd, but his grammar was perfect and the questions were really difficult. The second test is the "General Knowledge Test" (self-explanitory). During the test, Kurapika asks Glasses guy if he knew what country a greeting was from, to which Glasses guy trails off, and then he explains that touching noses is from the Ebony clan and touching butts is from the Miha clan. The Elder passses him promptly. Glasses guy tells the Elder that Kurapika couldn't be beat in terms of general knowledge, something that the Elder knew a long time ago. The Elder then explains the final test, a test of Self-control. He exlains that whoever goes into the outside world must be able to keep the Kurta Clan's secret. The Elder also expositions what we already know about the Kurta Clan; how they're eyes turn red when overtaken by emotion and that they were hunted because of it. He says that they can't let it happen again and that's why they can't let their eyes change color in front of people. He holds up a bottle of tear drops and says that if Kurapika's eyes were to turn red, then they wouldn't turn back for 24 hours thanks to the eye drops. He says that the eye drops were a failed product of their ancestors, while trying to find a way to hide their eyes and even though the records of its use were lost, they still had how to make it and are gong to use it for the test. The Elder tells Kurapika that he'll apply the eye drops and then go buy supplies at the nearest town. Kurapika is excited that he can go to the outside world, but the Elder reminds him that it's just a test. The Elder says in order to pass, he needs to go to town, buy the supplies and return within 24 hours without letting his eyes turn red. He also says that Kurapika can choose a parter (It's gonna be Pairo, isn't it?) so if something happens to one of them, the other can be in charge of communication. The Elder goes on to say that to let Kurapika exercise self-control with responsibility for another, if his partner's eyes turn read, he fails. There are three men to choose from, but Kurapika picks Pairo. (CALLED IT!) The Elder explains again that it's going to be physical labor getting a large amount of the Clan's supply and that if his partner's eyes turn scarlet, he fails. Kurapika explains that's why he chose Pairo because if Pairo is with him, no matter the outcome, he won't regret it. (Wow. I just realized who he reminds me of now. Kurapika is a hipster! He was Gon before Gon was Gon! The world is truly ending.) The Elder agrees again and Pairo asks if it's really OK, to which Kurapika replies "Well, duh!" and that it'd be pointless if it wasn't him. The Elder gives Pairo some eye drops, which he drops and they roll under a dresser. Kurapika offers to look, but Pairo says that he needs to try and do things on his own. He finds the eye drops. So, they both apply the eye drops and head off! The Elder says that if their eyes turn scarlet along the way that they should immediately head back. He says that sunglasses and colored contacts only buy time. Kurapika says it's no problem and that he'll definitely pass. As they travel through the forest, Kurapika looks at a map. He says that the nearest town is directly west and Pairo calculates that it'd take 6 hours to get there and with the extra weight on the way back, the time would be doubled. He also says that he was told the shopping would take 4-5 hours and Kurapika points out that there's no time to sleep. They decide to take turns sleeping and Kurapika lets Pairo rest first. When Pairo is asleep, Kurapika remebers that the reason why Pairo's eyes and legs are bad is because of him. He fell off a cliff and Pairo tried to save him. Kurapika wasn't harmed, but Pairo was. With Pairo's eyes getting worse every day, Kurapika vows to find a doctor somewhere in the outside world and then he'll come back. And afterwards, they'll never have to worry about time limits and they can enjoy the outside world together. "Always together from now on!" Just... Just give me a minute. That ending just touched my heart. I...I freaking love this story. I love this whole manga because of stories like this. I just can't find any more words to say. This story was just perfect and I cannot wait until next week for the conclusion. Though, I think that I secretly wish to see more than just two chapters of this. I hope that Togashi returns for good soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts